


Getting Tired of Waiting

by JtTheWriter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bratty/Caring Pacifica, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Dipper, Romance, Silly Mabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JtTheWriter/pseuds/JtTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper is hurt and confined to the family couch, Mabel takes it upon herself to send over a babysitter while everyone is away. And maybe she was also hoping that it would push certain things along. "Things" that should have happened a while ago. But two certain people just won't get over themselves, because they're just so stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Tired of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic of my favorite couple from Gravity Falls. Hope you enjoy!

                "Why?" The teenager groaned to himself, drawing the word out in frustration. Moving the sore arm that lay limp over his eyes, he let it fall off the side of the couch he was uncomfortably laying on. The ceiling fan above him had become strangely hypnotizing in the midst of his boredom. "Why didn't I just _take_ the silverbane?" With no one else at The Shack right now, Dipper decided it was okay to scold himself aloud. A sprained ankle has never been something to completely take him out of the action. But during last night's confrontation, he had seriously twisted his ankle and nearly sprinted a mile to escape being mauled.

                One of his many supernatural hunts left him tracking a skinwalker. Someone who can transform into a wolf at will, regardless of the lunar cycle. What he didn't imagine happening was that the skinwalker actually turned out to be a werewolf. A small amount of arrogance may have had something to do with the slip up. Extremely rare and extremely dangerous, there's scarcely anything in the journals to tell of them. In fact, Stanford was exclaiming how astonishing it was that he even made it out alive while bandaging the teen's foot. Of course, after miraculously losing said werewolf, Dipper had to hobble the four miles back to the mystery shack to have his ankle treated. Despite Mabel's "expert" medical opinion, he was pretty sure his ankle was broken.

                And of course Grunkle Stan and Mable were more than angry. Stanford only wanted to ask questions about the werewolf, seeing as how the single encounter forty something years ago was more than enough for him not to go looking for the creature ever again. After being scolded for almost two hours, Grunkle Stan had decided to put Dipper on one month "probation". Where in he would spend an entire month working under Stanford, not being able to go out on his own. It should almost be like when Stanford had taken him on as his assistant those two years after Mabel and Dipper had moved to Gravity Falls. A smile found its way to his lips as the memory of when him and Stanford finally took it upon themselves to rid the town of those stupid gnomes surfaced. Still staring at the ceiling fan, a loud knock at the front door had pulled him from his nostalgia.

                The injured teenager lifted his head to try and see who would be wanting souvenirs so badly that they would bang on the door even after seeing the "closed" sign. But he couldn't see past the door way leading into the gift shop, let alone all the shelves filled with cheap crap. And then it hit him, the werewolf. Could he have tracked him here? Even without the transformation to help him? Dipper did leave quite a bit of blood tripping through the forest. _Stupid, I should have been more careful._

Panicking, he tried to lift himself off the couch. A grunt rumbled through his chest as the pain reminded him why he was on the couch in the first place. Another set of knocks came from the door, this time louder. _Shit, what do I do? Think Dipper, think!_ However, his panic subsided a little when he heard the door gently open and close. He was expecting a loud crash as the door would get ripped from its hinges. But the only thing he heard was the patter of soft footsteps.

                "Hello?" He called out to the gift shop. He was expecting to hear the voice of his sister, but he heard nothing, except for those soft footsteps growing louder with every passing moment. The door should have been locked. The only ones with a key is Mabel, Soos, Grunkle Stan and Stanford. Mabel or Grunkle Stan would have made themselves known, and even Stanford probably would have been heard talking to himself. As for Soos, Dipper didn't think the big loveable giant could be so quiet. The footsteps became even louder. The anticipation was killing Dipper.

                As he was about to hit his breaking point and inevitably fail trying to make an escape, _she_ stepped through the doorway of the living room. A swish of blonde hair and a flash of blue eyes. Dipper immediately relaxed and let his head fall back against his lumpy pillow. "You know", Pacifica Northwest had just stepped into the room and was too busy looking at her phone and halfway through some kind of criticism to actually see if anybody was listening. "You guys should really loc-", she paused her criticism and froze for a moment when she finally noticed her beaten and battered friend lying on the worn couch.

                Dipper was looking a little worse for wear. His right ankle was heavily bandaged and was elevated on two comfy looking pillows. A small but noticeable bruise above his right eye. A fresh looking cut lay across his left cheek. The boy lifted his head to see what had interrupted the haughty sounding blonde. She had her hands pressed against her chest, gripped around her cell phone. Pacifica took a step forward, a look of deep concern flashed across her face, but quickly faded.

                The blonde quickly retreated to her former bratty attitude. "What the hell happened to you?" She tried to put as much sarcasm as she could into the sentence, but failed to hide all of her worry. Dipper couldn't help but be a little amused in the way she was acting, and shrugged it off a moment later. With a slight grin and non-chalant attitude, he said "I may have had a little run in with a werewolf, nothin to worry about". They had known each other for five years now, the Pines twins and Pacifica Northwest. Becoming close friends, she easily let her guard down around them. At least around Mable anyway. Pacifica still kept up the spoiled rich girl routine in front of Dipper, only ever acting like the girl she really is every once in a blue moon. He had actually come to find it sort of charming.

                "Nothing to worry about?!?" Dipper flinched at her sudden change in attitude. "Dipper, it looks like you got hit by a car". Confusion fell across his face. Pacifica had no hesitation in yelling at him before, but it had always been in a joking manner, whenever they bantered with one another. But right now she seemed... sincere? Sincerely angry at least. In an attempt to sit up, he tried propping himself up on his hands. "I'm sorry Pax, I didn't mean to-". His apology was cut short when he put the slightest movement in his hurt ankle. With a hiss of pain, he fell back into the couch, head hitting the pillow once more. He couldn't help but shut his eyes tightly.

                As the pain quickly dulled, and eyes still shut, Dipper felt something heavy make an indention on the edge of the couch cushion next to him. At the same time, he felt something warm press against his chest, this time smaller. He wasn't even sure if any time had passed when yet another "something" caresses his cheek. This time even warmer and... soft? His eyes snap open when he realizes it's a hand against his face. Pacifica had somehow made it to the couch so quickly that Dipper hadn't heard any footsteps. To be fair though, he was distracted. On the couch, she was sitting beside him, almost nestled against him. In fact, she was leaned over, her face very... very close. He could probably count all of her eyelashes. And her eyes are really blue... like... _really_ blue.

                "Are you okay?" The voice dragged him out of his stupor. Suddenly he realized how hot her body felt next to his and how soft her hand really is. Years of fancy lotions and never having to do actual work comes with some benefits. Becoming very nervous very quickly, he stutters "I-uh, yeah, I-I think". Pacifica shortly caught on to why he seemed so spastic. But not before affectionately stroking the cut on his cheek with her thumb. A bright blush streaking across both of their faces as she reeled back. Bringing her hands back, she turned away from the boy lying so close to her, but she didn't leave her spot.

                They spent a minute in silence. Pacifica twiddled her thumbs and Dipper's gaze had returned to the ceiling fan. Without turning to look at the hurt teenager, she asked "so... what happened?" He didn't need to look up at her to tell he should probably give her a sincere answer this time. The question came unexpected. Whether it was because she sounded somewhat sad and concerned or that he knew that she didn't like repeating herself, Dipper didn't know. What he _did_ know was that he felt almost guilty for making her worry. "I went out looking for something that turned out to be something else..." He paused a moment to swallow the lump in his throat, "and I almost got killed because I was careless."

                Pacifica quickly turned her head away from him so that she was staring at the doorway leading to the gift shop. She turned so quickly that it sort of startled Dipper. "You're..." she trailed off suddenly and he swore that he heard the smallest hint of a sniffle. A second later though, she picked back up, "You're going to be more careful... right?" The wounded teenager had to swallow down another lump before attempting to sit up again. This time paying special attention to his ankle, he was able to sit up almost straight. The fabric of the shirt that wrapped around her shoulder felt soft and warm under Dipper's touch. "Of course I will..."

                The startled boy could barely get another word out before the girl quickly spun to face him, wrapping her arms around his torso. He couldn't stop the painful grunt that came with the surprise, seeing as how the force hug/tackle made his entire body shift backwards. "Sorry," Pacifica breathed as she just barely loosened her grip around him. She just managed to keep back the tears as he returned the gesture and replied, "it's more than okay, Pax." Breathing in another lungful of his scent, she pulled away slightly and looked up at him. Man, she is really close to Dipper. Actually, close is an understatement. She was practically sitting in his lap. And _god_ his eyes are brown... like _really_ brown.

                Was she ever just going to tell him? Now actually seemed like as good a time as any to just say it. She had to tell him. The more Pacifica thought about it, the more it seemed like that moment was the _perfect_ time to just tell him. Too bad that she may have thought about it a little too long. As soon as it became painfully obvious that she should open her mouth and say something, both teenagers heard a rather obnoxious buzzing coming from the coffee table. It was Pacifica's Mabel-studded phone vibrating on the table where she sat it down when she rushed to Dipper's side. They both glance over for a minute before registering that she might want to get that.

                "I need to get that," she said, turning back to look down at his shirt. With a sigh of disappointment, he released his grip on her. She did the same and pushed herself off the couch to grab the stupid phone. Pausing to see who would receive the trophy for worst timing ever, she saw that the screen read "BRACES". Even after four years of friendship, she never changed it, and probably never will. The girl reached the living room's entrance and before stepping out into the hallway glanced over her shoulder to see Dipper give a small infectious smile. She left the room and sidestepped to get out of the injured boy's line of sight. Something that made her feel like the conversation would be more private than it actually was.

                Pacifica answered her phone and brought it up to her ear. Barely a heartbeat passes before she's harshly whispering into the receiver, "Where are you?!?" A few seconds go by before Mabel's voice comes through the speaker. "Sorry pax, got called into work this morning." Pacifica sighed with just the tiniest hint of irritation. "And why didn't you call me ten minutes ago?" ...Oh no. She froze, too late to stop herself. She should have accepted the espresso her personal butler offered that morning. Pacifica meant to ask why Mabel hadn't called "earlier". But her mind still being caught up in the _moment_ and Mabel ruining it, she wasn't exactly thinking straight.

                There was still silence over the line. And then came the high pitched, over excited squeal that the hopeless romantic was famous for, among other things. "Did I interrupt something, girl!?!?" It was probably one of her most annoying and most endearing traits, playing matchmaker. "No Mabel, I-" Pacifica had thought she might as well keep quiet. There was nothing that was going to stop this train wreck. "I Knew you guys had chemistry!" Another squeal erupted form the phone's speaker. One loud enough to force the blonde to pull away and slightly scrunch her face in pain. Giggling could still be heard even after she brought the phone back to her ear.

                "Listen Mabel, when can you get off work?" Before she could get the excited girl's answer there was some ruffling over the line. Pacifica could hear Mabel's voice, but it was distant. It sounded like she was talking with someone, or more like being talked to. The girl was so polite and calm that Pacifica almost convinced herself it was someone else. It must be her stuck up boss that she's always complaining about. After another minute of waiting and wondering that maybe she got her best friend in trouble, Pacifica heard that ruffling sound again. "Sorry Pax, gotta go. Can you take care of Dip until I get home at seven tonight? Please and thank you." It was mostly jumbled, but Pacifica understood all of it. And quite frankly, she wasn't going to put up with it.

                She didn't have long. Mabel said what she had to and now there was nothing stopping her from hanging up, whether her friend on the other end gave her an answer or not. "Mabel, don't you dare-" Of course the girl wasn't listening. She hung up before Pacifica could even gather her thoughts. With a sharp exhale, she let the arm holding her phone drop to her side, almost hitting the wall behind her. "Great..." If she knew this was going to happen, she would've dressed better... Not important! She didn't mean to make such a loud thud. But she threw her head back in frustration, forgetting about the thin wooden paneling she was leaning against.

                "Pacifica?" The voice carried concern and worry. And for moment, she felt a little warm. If it wasn't for the small knot growing on the back of her blonde head, she would've enjoyed it more. She quickly stepped into the doorway. "I'm right here." Pacifica winced a little as she meant to say something a little less obvious. Dipper was sitting up and had a look of mixed concern and pain. "Are you okay?" His face was slightly more relaxed. But there was still a hint of strain on his features and in his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just bumped my head." Dipper's expression formed into confusion. But a second later he relaxed and sighed. it was better than the worst case scenario that his paranoid brain had formulated after remembering that he didn't hear Pacifica lock the front door on her way in.

                And then she remembered his ankle. "Dipper!" His gaze shot back to her. "What?" For a moment he actually thought he did something wrong. "Your ankle." Her voice was significantly softer and she was already standing over him at the couch. "You should be laying down." Pacifica was quick to reach out with her hands and push him back down into the couch. Not willing to go down without a fight, Dipper reached out with equal force and grabbed her wrists. "Pax, I'm fine, seriously." After hearing him say this, she relinquished her own force and merely took the free seat next to him. With her wrists still in his hands, he loosened his grip a little.

                "I've been laying on this uncomfortable couch since last night. I just want to sit up for a while." And after hearing that, Pacifica gave up completely. She looked down at where their hands were still connected. The girl fidgeted a bit and glanced to the side before staring back down at the space between them. Her cheeks seemed to reddened ever so slightly. He followed her gaze and realized why she might have been acting in such a way. Dipper was no longer holding onto the rich girl's wrists, his hands were holding hers. The boy felt his own neck and cheeks heat up. He fought with the decision to just keep his hands there and see what she does or pull away quickly and change the subject.

                Unfortunately, the latter of the two won out. Almost snatching his hands out of hers, he glances over at the old TV sitting across the room desperate for that change of subject. Rubbing the back of his neck he nervously asks, "Wanna watch a movie?" He silently scolded himself after not being able to stop his voice from cracking. And he scolded himself _again_ when the pretty girl sitting next to him let out a small, gentle laugh. "Sure," She pushed herself off the couch and stood up. "But first." Dipper didn't really have time to ask what she was talking about before she quickly grabbed one of the comfier pillows at her end of the sofa. She bent down and grabbed the leg with the injured ankle. "Woah!"

                A quick yelp and a hiss of pain was all he could manage as Pacifica propped his foot up on the pillow she placed on the coffee table. "Sorry." There it is again. Sincerity in her apology. He stared at her as she did her best to fluff up the pillow and adjust his foot, making it as comfortable as possible. Apparently he was staring too long. Because when she was finished, she looked up at him. Pacifica didn't mean for it to come out so innocent when she clumsily stood up and questioned, "what?" The blushing girl turned on her heel and, as casually as possible, strolled over to the cheap looking shelf that held the Pines' grand collection of about twenty or so movies.

                As she walked away she obviously couldn't see what was behind her. She couldn't see that Dipper was still staring at her, still smiling. "I just didn't know that you could be so... nurturing." While reading the back to the movie "Tangled", she froze. But only for a moment, before spinning back around while smiling mischievously and holding the movie up for him to see. "Well don't get use to it Pines." She giggled as she watched the boy throw his head back and groan unnecessarily loud. "Please pick something else." He brought his head up only to see her already slapping the disc in the DVD player. "Nuh-uh."

                After finishing setting up the movie, Pacifica merrily trotted back to the couch where Dipper was still complaining about her "lack" of taste in movies. As she plopped down next to him again, she couldn't help but tease him a bit. "For a seventeen year old guy who hunts the supernatural, you sure do complain a lot." He scoffed as he turned to look at her, a smile on his face. "And for an heiress to a multi-million dollar name, you sure like to waste your time at this little "hovel" of ours." She stared back at him with a look that says "know-it-all". "I'm not wasting my time." Her eyes left his as she started searching for the remote to finally watch one of her favorite movies. Only because it bothered Dipper so much.

                "I'm sure Mabel would say the same thing." The back of the couch felt oddly comfortable as he rested the back of his head on it. She was looking underneath the small table in front of them when she said, "that's not the only reason I come over here." When the boy beside her became unusually quiet, her brain actually registered what she said. That espresso is sounding better and better by the minute. She sat up slowly. It wasn't until she felt like she was back in posture tutoring with Mrs. Sanford, that she glanced over to her side. It was a quick glance though, seeing as she couldn't look for very long. He was giving her this goofy, knowing smile. That smile almost pissed her off, almost made her laugh. It did a lot of things. Because it was just a little too... cute.

                Pacifica didn't bother trying to lock eyes with him again. The girl nearly jumped when he spoke again. "Oh... and why else would the refined Pacifica Northwest spend her time at the "Mystery Shack"?" If she had rolled her eyes any harder at the sarcasm in voice, her eyes probably wouldn't come back. But she smiled as she thought of her own witty retort. "Well obviously because Mr. Pines' company is just soooo enjoyable." They both laughed at that one. And even though Pacifica was merely joking, she still didn't feel comfortable using his real name. As the laughing died down, Dipper turned his attention back to the television while bringing up his hand that sat on his side of the sofa.

                The hand that revealed the DVD remote. The hand that was _hiding_ the remote from her as she searched for it. But before she could throw her sass his way, he apparently had something else to say. "Yeah, he is one _cool_ dude." Even though she felt like it was suppose to come off as more of a smartass remark, he almost sounded disappointed. There wasn't much talking once the movie began. Actually, there was none at all. Dipper was too occupied with his ankle and the ridiculous movie he's had to sit through more times than he would care to admit. And Pacifica was too busy throwing the other teenager's last question around in her head.


End file.
